A New Hero
by chiharu4
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Ginny and Draco struggle as Ginny's friends don't accept her going out with Draco. What does she do now?
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: none of these characters were created or owned by me. They all are created and owned by the famous and brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: The First Meeting  
  
Draco's Side:  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was going to go back to Hogwarts again. "Oh great",he thought. He didn't want to go back. He knew that it would be the same like every year. Those two dimwits he called friends would follow him around. He would tease Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood. Then, that Potter would say Voldemort was back again, and at the end of the year he would save Hogwarts. Potter was being liked more and more every year. "Why can't I be liked and have real friends? Is it because I'm mean? Or is it because of the family name, Malfoy? Of course it's both.", he thought. He sighed and he wanted to lie down, but his mother called. "Draco, darling, it's time to leave!", exclaimed Narcissa. . "Mum, I'm coming now!" Draco got his trunk and he went downstairs.   
  
  
  
The Malfoy family left the house and then they arrived at Hogwarts Express. Draco looked around curiously. He spotted his eyes on that Weasley girl along with her family. She kept on flipping her hair which was now past her shoulders and straight, and Draco had a chance to see those sparkling blue eyes. She also had grown much more taller. "Wow, she's changed over the summer, she looks very pretty. No! Snap out of it Draco! You're talking about a Weasley here! A Weasley! Weasleys and Malfoys do not mix!", he sighed at the thought of it.   
  
"Draco, anything wrong?",asked Narcissa.  
  
"No, just thinking", replied Draco.  
  
"Ok",she looked puzzled.  
  
"No son, tell us what you're thinking!", exclaimed Lucius.  
  
"Just about Hogwarts"  
  
"You need to get better grades or else."  
  
It was always or else with his father. Draco got so sick of his father treating him this way. He was even sick of being a Malfoy, he wanted to bring good to his name. Everybody knew Lucius was a Death Eater and he even said it himself. "I shouldn't think about that now, I'll just look around.", Draco thought.  
  
He looked around again and he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger talking to the Weasley girl. "Now, here's my chance to see her and maybe even talk to her"., he thought. He walked over and threw insults at Potter, Granger, and Weasley. He walked pass Ginny and all the trio was surprised that he didn't throw insults at Ginny.  
  
Ginny's Side:  
  
"It's surprising he didn't throw insults at you", said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess he had to go to his family and say good bye or something",replied Ginny.  
  
"I guess.."  
  
All of them went to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley to say good bye.  
  
"I'm going to miss all of you! Oh and Harry take care of yourself!", Mrs.Weasley exclaimed, hugging everyone one by one.  
  
"Good bye all of you." , said Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Good bye!", they all waved good bye and boarded on the train.  
  
The trio found a compartment, but Ginny got left out. So she kept on looking and looking for compartments. She got to Draco's and she saw he was sitting all alone.  
  
"Is this compartment full?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Does it look like it is?", Draco asked with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"No. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?"   
  
"I kicked them out and sent them to another compartment"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They aren't my real friends, I really have no friends"  
  
Ginny glared at him and looked into his gray soulful eyes. She blushed and her face and ears turned red. She felt sorry for him.  
  
"Why should I feel sorry for him and why did I get this feeling? I can't like him! He's Draco Malfoy and I'm Ginny Weasley!", Ginny thought.  
  
"I....I could be your friend."  
  
They both stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Really? Do you mean it?"  
  
"Y...yes, I do"  
  
"That's great..."  
  
"But don't tell my brother or anyone else, promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I'm falling for him, but he's being nice to me. I don't know what should I do, I said I would be his friend and that is that", thought Ginny.  
  
They both fell in silence until Draco talked.  
  
"Ginny, will you meet me at midnight tomorrow outside?", Draco said.  
  
"Sure", replied Ginny. "Oh Ginny, what did you do? I shouldn't have said sure!", she thought. But before Ginny could change her mind the Hogwarts Express got to Hogwarts and then they both left the train and went to their house tables to watch the Sorting Hat Ceremony.  
  
Author's Notes: There's more to come! Please review! 


	2. Let the Feast Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own and I didn't create these characters or places. They were all created by J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Feast Begin  
  
Draco's Side:  
  
While Ginny and Draco were sitting through the Sorting Hat Ceremony, neither Draco nor Ginny looked back at  
  
each other. "Ellen Vandkins!" ,Professor McGonagall called. Ellen walked shyly towards where the Sorting Hat  
  
was and then the hat was put on. "Ravenclaw!" ,the Sorting Hat yelled. People by people the Sorting Hat Ceremony  
  
almost came to a close. "Tony Griden!", Professor McGonagall called. He walked fast towards the hat and then the  
  
hat was put on him. "Hufflepuff!",the hat shouted. Draco was getting bored. "Why do we have to watch anyway?",  
  
he thought. "Christine Hawkins!", Professor McGonagall called another student again. She walked slowly and  
  
seemed calm about everything. The Sorting Hat was put on her and the hat shouted, "Slytherin!". Draco cheered  
  
and clapped. A while later the Sorting Hat Ceremony ended. "Now it's that Dumbledore's stupid speech", Draco  
  
thought.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and starting talking, "Welcome to the first years and welcome back to everyone else. I'm sure  
  
that all the first years will enjoy Hogwarts just as much as anyone here does." , he paused for a moment and then  
  
started talking again. "Ah, another good year. Remember the Forest is forbidden to all students. Magic is forbidden  
  
to use in the Great Hall. Oh yes, let the feast begin." , Dumbledore finally stopped talking. "Finally.", Draco  
  
thought. The tables were filled with all kinds of food and deserts. Draco started eating, but when he did Pansy  
  
Parkinson started talking to him.   
  
"What do you want?", Draco asked.   
  
" Draco, why so grumpy? I was only going to say hi you know. ", Pansy replied.  
  
Draco turned away and looked over to the Gryffindor table. "If I only could talk to her now instead of stupid Pansy",  
  
Draco thought. When Ginny was looking around, Draco smiled at her. Ginny smiled a bit and then looked away.  
  
Ginny's Side:  
  
"Who were you looking at?" , Ron asked angrily to Ginny.  
  
"Oh nobody, just looking around."  
  
Ron started eating his food again like an animal. "Oh honestly, Ron. Don't eat like that! It's disgusting!" , Hermione  
  
said angrily at Ron. Ron swallowed a big load of food in his mouth and replied, "I can eat however I want to"."Come  
  
on you two, stop it!" ,Harry said. It was the same for Ginny again, Hermione and Ron were fighting and Harry was  
  
trying to calm them down. There was something different this year though, Ginny felt as if this year would be the  
  
best. "I have good feelings about this year!", Ginny thought. Then she started thinking about how odd it was being  
  
friends with Draco Malfoy. "That was weird, Draco Malfoy all of the sudden being nice to me. I guess he's changed  
  
this year.", Ginny thought. She went back to eating and talking to her friends. "Doesn't it feel great to be back at  
  
Hogwarts again?" ,Ginny asked Colin Creevy. "Yes, it does. Now, I can see and take more pictures of  
  
Harry.",replied Colin sounding excited.   
  
Everyone knew that Ginny had gotten over Harry 2 years ago, but Ron always wanted what he thought was the best  
  
for Ginny. Whenever Ginny went out with someone, Ron would get angry because of the person she went out with.  
  
She got so tired of him always doing that. It was her life and she could do whatever she wanted to. Now she was in  
  
her sixth year, all grown up. "I hope he doesn't do that this year again!", Ginny thought. She went back to eating.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh yes, in this fan fic. Malfoy is supposed to be nice to Ginny. Even though he isn't to her in the  
  
books, but in my fan fic. he is. Like I said, more to come! It isn't a long wait! 


	3. The Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own nor I did not create the following characters and places in this fan fic. All of them were created by the famous and brilliant J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Vision  
  
The feast was soon over and the tables that were filled with food before, didn't have food anymore. It was time for everyone to go back to their dormitories. Ginny thought of how tomorrow would be and her meeting with Draco at midnight. "It's so peculiar, why midnight? Can't it be just a little earlier?", Ginny thought. She went to her dormitory. She looked out the window to see the moon and the stars. After a while, Ginny went to sleep. A vision had came to her and it wasn't a pretty one.  
  
"No! You can't kill her!", a familiar voice called out from the dark, in her vision. Ginny looked around, she was in chains. "Ginny, finally awake? Remember me,,Ginny? ", Voldemort was in front of her asked, and laughed. Voldemort this time, he had his own body. Then there was a blast of white light, the pain was unbearable. Ginny screamed, "No!!!!!!!".   
  
"Ginny? Ginny! Wake up!", said Hermione.  
  
Ginny finally woke up, she was horrified by what she had seen in her vision.   
  
"Finally! You're awake. Ron told me to check on you and see if you were awake.", said Hermione. "Why were you screaming?", she asked.  
  
"I was?", Ginny asked her.   
  
"Yes, you kept on screaming, no."  
  
"I just had a nightmare"  
  
"Oh, well come on! It's time to go down to eat breakfast!"  
  
Ginny was still shocked, the vision felt and looked so real. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then, she went down to the Gryffindor table where she found Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry. "It's so obvious she's telling them about me.", she thought. When Ginny went to sit near them, the trio turned their heads toward Ginny. "Can't I be treated normally?", Ginny thought. She went and got some food, then she talked for a little bit, she still was uneasy.  
  
Draco's Side:  
  
Draco looked around curiously for Ginny as he ate. He saw she was talking to her friends. "I think I'll just send her an owl.", Draco thought. That is exactly what he did.   
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I want to confirm our meeting at midnight. Reply back as soon as you get this with my  
  
owl.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco sent it with his owl. He watched as his owl dropped off the letter, Ginny looked surprised.He saw that she was replying back. "This is so great!", Draco thought happily. His owl came back with the reply.  
  
Draco,  
  
Yes, I am coming at midnight. I want to know where are you taking me.  
  
Ginny  
  
Draco wondered why she would ask such a thing. "Wouldn't she liked to be surprised?", he thought. He sent back a reply anyway.  
  
Ginny,  
  
The place where I'm taking you, is a surprise. I hope you will like it.   
  
Draco  
  
Draco looked as Ginny saw the letter. "Was she smiling? I thought I just saw her smile..", he thought. He was waiting for her reply, but instead of replying she looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"She did! She smiled at me!", Draco thought happily. Draco went back to eating. He was never so excited about anything before in his life time. "Maybe, this year..won't be so bad after all.", Draco thought happily while he was eating. "Hmmm Draco, I've never seen you so happy before. What is it about anyway?", a voice asked behind Draco. He looked back and it was Pansy. "Mind your own business you prat, and bug off." ,Draco replied angrily. After that, Pansy backed off and went away.  
  
Breakfast was over and now it was time for class. Draco had potions first, which meant he had Professor Snape first."At least this is a good class to start of the day.", Draco thought happily. While he was going down to Snape's class, he caught a glimpse of Ginny talking to her friends. He hurried down to Snape's and sat down in his seat.   
  
Author's Notes: More to come! I promise! Please review! ^__^ 


	4. It Begins

Author's Note: I do not own these characters. J.K. Rowling all own them. ^__^  
  
Chapter 4: It Begins..  
  
While walking down the hallways and stair of Hogwarts castle, Ginny noticed that in some corridors that she had passed, there were shoe steps of blood. "Why don't the others notice the blood, or am I just seeing an illusion? ", Ginny thought. She asked Hermione if she had seen anything unusual in the corridors. "No, I don't see anything unusual at all. Are you okay Ginny? ", Hermione replied. "Yes, I'm just really tired. I rarely got any sleep. ", Ginny answered.  
  
It was everywhere that Ginny looked. Every class she went, every single step she took, and it was all blood. Just blood. Throughout the day, she was feeling uncomfortable. Sure, she had written in blood, but it that was different, because now she saw blood everywhere.  
  
Ginny had thought about the whole thing in every class. " Ginny, you seem rather sick. Do you need to be excused? ", Professor McGonagall suggested. " Professor, I'm fine. I will be fine. ", Ginny replied. While Professor McGonagall went on with her lesson, Ginny kept on thinking and wondering. "I should be paying attention, but..I can't. I can't get this off my mind! ", Ginny thought in her mind.  
  
Ginny wondered why it was only her that saw it, or maybe it wasn't just her? She thought about whose blood that was. "It's so weird. Nobody has been dripping of blood in the castle. I'm certain that I'm not dripping blood." , Ginny thought. She checked herself in some mirrors when going to classes, or while having breaks, but there was no blood on her.  
  
She finally checked one last time in her dormitory's mirror. There was blood. There it was. It was on her shoes, and on her hands. Ginny looked at the blood, and it was fresh. It wasn't dry blood. "Why me? What is happening to me?" , Ginny asked herself. She cleaned herself up, but it wouldn't go away. The blood was spreading everywhere on her. It was clearly unstoppable.  
  
Author's Notes: Erm..I shall end this soon. I haven't updated this story in a really long time @__@ , since school has opened. I'm sorry. I have big exams coming up, and I shall end this during vacation. The romance is coming up though! ^____^ 


	5. Red Roses and Starry Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. J.K Rowling owns them. ^__^ Author's Notes: If you haven't read the other chapters, so far Ginny has seen a terrible vision, but you need to read the other chapters next time. Draco and Ginny have set up a date, and the date is this whole chapter. ^^ Okie? Now on to the..date! xD  
  
Chapter 5:Red Rose and Starry Skies  
  
Draco's POV (point of view):  
  
"I would do anything to get out of this class..and..I think I will..", Draco thought. It was Charms, and Professor McGonagall kept on explaining about whatever she was talking about. "Gosh..this is so boring..", Draco thought. It was obvious, he couldn't live through the day. It seemed like the day was going so slow. He just wanted to finish his classes as soon as possible, eat, and then see Ginny.  
  
"Maybe..I can go forward in time..then I can finish all this.", Draco thought. He made his decision..and went forward. "Hm..Professsor, may I be excused?", Draco said. "Of course", Professor McGonagall replied. "Yes! I can do the spell now!", Draco thought and grinned to himself. With a few words, and using his wand time flashed by. It was like going into another dimension."Finally, near midnight..I can go get ready", Draco thought. He went to his dormitory, and got ready for the night.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Ginny looked at the clock, and it was already near midnight. It seemed like everything went by so fast. Still the recent moment had made her shudder. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. "Do I even have anything to wear?", Ginny asked herself.  
  
She went and looked through her clothes for a while. She found the perfect dress. It was red, long, and flowingly. "I never even knew I had this packed. Ah well.", she thought. She dressed up, and brushed her hair. She then looked at herself in the mirror. "I never thought I could actually be this pretty. I wonder if I look alright." , she thought. She walked towards the entrance door of Hogwarts. "It's Draco. He looks very handsome.", she thought and blushed slightly.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"She looks so beautiful in that dress, but no matter. It's time.", he thought. Draco slowly approached Ginny. "Are you ready?" , he asked. "Of course", she replied in a soft tone. Draco lead her outside, it was a clear night. The stars were shining, and the moon was glowing.  
  
He knew it was going to be a marvelous night of course, though he didn't know whether she would like his surprise. They both stopped at a spot near the lake, and they sat down. He looked at the expression on her face, and she looked unimpressed. "Damn, just give me a chance here dammit." ,he thought.  
  
"It's very pretty out here Draco. This is going to be great", she looked around at the sky, and the surroundings around them both. "There is more, but..", Draco's voice trailed off with sounds of fireworks. "Finally..", he thought.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Ginny looked startled at them. "Wow..they are very noisy, but beautiful", Ginny said. "Yeah, well I knew it would be different for you.", Draco replied. There were many different colors, gold, purple, blue, and Ginny's favorite of all red. "I love it..this is very sweet of you Draco", Ginny said while blushing. "It's all for you.", Draco replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Draco moved his hand towards her hand, and held it tightly. "What am I thinking?", Draco thought. Then a firework came up that said, "I love you Ginny". Draco stared at Ginny for a moment when it came up. He saw tears coming down. "I..I..didn't want to make you cry.", Draco said hesitating. "No..I'm crying, because I'm happy. I love you also Draco.", Ginny went and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I've never have been hugged before..or nobody else has ever said I love you to me", Draco told Ginny. "What about your parents? Don't they hug you and tell you that they love you?", Ginny asked. "Nope..my parents are strict and cold hearted people. That is why I have been cold hearted before, until I fell for you", Draco said.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. Draco pulled Ginny forward, and passionately kissed her. He loved her scent, she smelt of beautiful flowers. "I wish this moment could last forever", he thought while kissing her.  
  
After the kiss, Ginny started to talk. "Nobody has ever kissed me like that", Ginny said while blushing and smiling. "Well..I guess I am the first to", he smirked while blushing. They both laughed and kept on talking until it was 3 in the morning, then they went inside. "Goodnight..love", Draco smiled and gave her a rose and kissed her. "Good night to you also..", Ginny said while blushing, and let go of his hand. They both were looking at each other.  
  
Author's Notes: Long chapter. Also there is more coming. There is going to be action! ^__^ .After I'm finished with this whole fan fic., there will be another Draco/Ginny fan fic coming up, and an anime fan fic, if you're interested in anime. Okie! That's all. You may also e-mail me at shooting_star62190@yahoo.com if you have any ideas or comments. Thankies! I love j00 all! ^__^ 


	6. I Need You

Author's Notes: I'm back..from a long time, I guess. Well the next chapter takes place the day after the date. Some bad stuffs(I like spelling it like that. xD) has been happening for both of Ginny and Draco.   
  
Chapter 6: I Need You  
  
It was the day after the date. Ginny hoped classes would be easier that day, because she was tired from the date. While Ginny was walking through Hogwarts, Ron approached her with his face red as a rose. Ginny was nervous. What had happened?, she thought.  
  
"I SAW YOU WITH DRACO YESTERDAY, MIDNIGHT!", Ron yelled at her furiously.  
  
"Um..We were just having a little chat.", Ginny replied.  
  
"IF YOU CALL THAT KISS A LITTLE CHAT ALSO, THEN I'M NOT BELIEVING YOU! I SAW EVERYTHING!", Ron continued yelling.  
  
"How did you see? And besides, he has changed. Ron, please belive me!", Ginny said while pleading.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK BLOODY FIREWORKS WOULD WAKE UP ANYBODY? DRACO MALFOY WILL ALWAYS BE DRACO MALFOY, THE FERRET!", Ron yelled again.  
  
"Ron, honestly, don't you think we should let Ginny explain first?", Hermione said coming in about the conversation.  
  
"Fine! It better be a good explanation also, because this has gone long enough with your boyfriends like this!", Ron said.  
  
"Well, Draco has changed this year. He's been very nice to me. I think this is going to be good. Besides, I love him and he loves me. His family treats him badly. I feel sorry for him. I also feel sorry for you Ron, because for the first time when I'm happy you try and take it away. Well, I'm not going to listen to you anymore!", Ginny said.  
  
Then, Ginny went away crying with her books to her dorm. They all looked at Ginny while she ran away from them. She felt sick, and depressed because her own friends and her brother wouldn't accept the fact she was going out with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.   
  
"So what if he is a Slytherin?", Ginny said to herself while she cried. "Anyway, the only thing that matters is I need him, and he needs me.", Ginny said.  
  
Ginny slept in her bed almost until the day was over. Then Hermione came in.   
  
"Ron doesn't mean to hurt you. He's just worried about you and him going out. I don't think he is the best person to be going out with either, but we all have different opinions.", Hermione explained.  
  
"You don't know the real him, Hermione. None of you do.", Ginny said.  
  
"What if it's a trick and then something bad happens?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Then, I don't know what I would do.", Ginny replied.  
  
"Okay. I will leave you alone now. I think maybe you should go outside to get some air. You've been here almost all day long.", Hermione said.  
  
"I will, and thanks Hermione. I'll see you later, bye!", Ginny said.  
  
"Bye, Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione went out the door. Ginny was thinking about the things Hermione said. I don't care if I get into trouble, Ginny thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{Meanwhile...}  
  
Ron was yelling at Draco, and asking him questions. He knew he shouldn't be angry, but Ginny was his little sister of course, the youngest of the Weasley family.  
  
"LISTEN! I SAW WHAT YOU DID WITH MY SISTER!", Ron yelled at Draco.  
  
"Oh, you mean the fireworks?", Draco asked.  
  
"NOT JUST THOSE BLOODY FIREWORKS! THE FIREWORKS BETWEEN YOU TWO!", Ron shouted.  
  
"Yes, it's something called love.", Draco snickered.  
  
"IF SOMETHING EVER HAPPENS TO GINNY I WILL PUT A BLOODY HEX ON YOU!", Ron still continued shouting.  
  
"Are you sure you can even do a proper hex on anybody?", Draco asked while smirking.  
  
"STOP SMIRKING YOU FERRET!", Ron shouted.  
  
"Well if that's what you say..then I'm just walking away. I don't even want to bother with you.", Draco said while walking away.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?! COME BACK HERE, MALFOY!", Ron shouted.  
  
"Well, I know Ginny cares about you a lot. So..you'll just figure it out later.", Draco replied.  
  
"FIGURE OUT BLOODY WHAT?!", Ron shouted.  
  
"You'll see..", Draco replied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{Later..}  
  
Ginny went outside for a little while. She sat down on the grass. "It's beautiful outside like it always is.", Ginny thought. Draco approached her and sat down with her.   
  
"I know you had a bad day.", Draco said.  
  
"Let me guess, he yelled at you too?", Ginny asked referring to Ron.  
  
"Yes. I guess he just doesn't understand.", Draco said.  
  
"Nobody does. They don't understand us Draco. They just don't.", Ginny said while crying.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny closer to his chest, grasped her hand tightly with his hand.  
  
"They will sooner or later. It's only natural.", Draco said.  
  
"I know my brother and all of them. Let's just runaway from Hogwarts, and all of them.", Ginny said.  
  
"I don't want to..Hogwarts is my escape from home. It's safe here.", Draco said.  
  
"What about the forest? We could go there. Draco, all we have is eachother. Nothing will change. It will be the same.", Ginny said.  
  
"I suppose so. I need you also.", Draco said while hugging Ginny tightly.  
  
It was almost like a dream to them. A runaway, from everything. For Ginny it was from her brother and friends, and for Draco it was running away from non-acceptance, and his parents. It was almost like a dream to them, to get away from everything, and that's where it all started...  
  
Author's Notes: When I finished typing this chapter up. I loved it, because it's the start of the adventure. Next chapter is going to be the best. ^__~ Much love for you all. :D 


	7. Deep In The Forest We Go

Author's Notes: Back from a very long time, again. Well, school is over, and now I can write fan fics! Hopefully, it will be done before I go blind..seriously. I have high pressure in my eyes as the eye doctor told me. -- Well, anyway, in this chapter Draco and Ginny run away from Hogwarts and run away from going back to their family, because their family won't accept them as a couple. Ok, now that is over, let's just get on with the chapter. Shall we?  
  
Chapter 7: Deep In The Forest We Go  
  
That day, tonight, Draco and Ginny would run away together. They would be accepted into their own world together.  
  
"Let's meet at midnight, in front of the doors to Hogwarts. Ok?", Ginny said.  
  
"What if we get caught? You know..who's always on the lookout.", Draco said.  
  
"I know..I know! We'll manage..I know what to do.", Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok.", Draco said.  
  
"Remember 12, midnight, in front of the doors to Hogwarts! Since, we need to get ready. We'll do that now. It will take very long if we wait until the last minute to pack and plan.", Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, fine.", Draco said.  
  
Ginny went into her dormitory to pack. She packed up her clothes, pictures, and everything else she needed. There was one picture lying on the floor of her family, the time when they all went to Egypt together.  
  
"I hate you all!", she shouted while starring into the picture. She ripped it into pieces and threw it out.  
  
{Later on..}  
  
"It's finally midnight! Ok Draco! I'm all packed! How about you?", Ginny asked.  
  
"All ready to go.", Draco replied.  
  
"Ok, let's go!", Ginny said.  
  
Ginny crept out the doors of Hogwarts, while Draco followed her from behind.  
  
"Let's see. We'll go down near Hagrid's hut first.", Ginny said.  
  
"That bafoon?!", Draco asked angrily.  
  
"Well, it's the only way. The safe way, at least.", Ginny replied.  
  
"Fine..fine.", Draco said.  
  
They started to walk along the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco started to shake nervously as he followed Ginny from behind.  
  
"Gee. It looks more beautiful at night, than it does in the day.", Ginny said referring to Hogwarts.  
  
"Umm, sure.", Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I have a question..", Ginny said.  
  
"What is it?", Draco asked.  
  
"Do you think..I'm irresponsible?", Ginny asked.  
  
No reply came from Draco. He just stood there, and grasped hold of Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"No, I don't think so. You're just brave.", Draco replied.  
  
"Thanks.", Ginny said while smiling.  
  
"No problem.", Draco replied.  
  
They finally came near Hagrid's hut. Ginny saw that Hagrid was sleeping.  
  
"Um, I don't think we can stop in his house. He's sleeping.", Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, let's go back to Hogwarts then.", Draco said. He was relieved.  
  
"No! We can't. I won't. We'll just have to walk into the forest.", Ginny said.  
  
"But there are werewolves, and who knows what other things in there.", Draco replied.  
  
"Are you brave? Please..come.", Ginny said.  
  
"Fine.", Draco replied.  
  
They started to walk into the forest, when they heard a werewolf cry out to the full moon.  
  
"I don't like this. I don't like this at all.", Draco said.  
  
"I don't like it either, but would you rather live a happy life, one you wish you had, or a depressing life, one you would not want and make it go away?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Fine, a happy life!", Draco replied.  
  
"Good", Ginny said.  
  
Author's Notes: Boring, sort of, but hey I need to introduce the characters to the forest, and running away of course. It takes long. Well, anyway, be on the look out for my new fan fic. Battle Royale in Hogwarts, coming to a fanfiction.net near you! xD wink I'm going to type up the first chapter now. If anyone steals my idea for my new fan fic. I will kill them. xD 


	8. Nobody Knew

Author's Notes: Back again, with a new chapter. I was bored, so I typed it up right away. Besides, erm..my friends are coming to my house on Friday to bother me. xD ::winkwink:: By the way, check out my new Harry Potter fan fic., called, The Battle Royale of Hogwarts. It's based on one of my favorite movies, Battle Royale. Soon, it'll turn out to be another Draco/Ginny fan fic. You'll seen soon...checks in one of the upcoming future chapters. xDD Okie, back to this story. This is contuing from the last chapter. xD Hopefully, you won't mind if I use 1 curse word in this chapter. Will you?  
  
Chapter 8: Nobody Knew  
  
{At Hogwarts...}  
  
Nobody knew that neither Draco nor Ginny had run away, because everybody was asleep. It was silent, and serene, but that would soon be broken by morning..  
  
{Back to Ginny and Draco..}  
  
Draco and Ginny had gone into the forest. They were both grasping each other's hands tightly to make sure that they wouldn't go lost, or something bad would happen to them.  
  
"Remember...if something comes near us, either one of us will cast a spell. We still have our wands. At least I do.", Ginny reminded Draco.  
  
No sound came out of Draco.  
  
"Draco..Draco!", Ginny shouted. She was reassuring that it wasn't a stranger holding her hand tightly.  
  
"What?!", Draco asked.  
  
"Remember..", Ginny reminded again.  
  
"I will..I will.", Draco said.  
  
"Do you have your wand with you?", Ginny asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "I think so", he replied.  
  
"What do you mean? We'll stop here for you to check.", Ginny said.  
  
Draco searched his pockets, but it seemed he couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"Oh shit!", he shouted.  
  
"You can't find it?", Ginny asked worried.  
  
"I left it in my dormitory.", Draco replied.  
  
"Ok..ok. No problem. I have my wand with me, so just in case, if anything bad happens I'll fight it out.", Ginny said.  
  
"The only time when something bad happens is with Potter.", Draco said.  
  
"Ok, let's get going. Come on!", Ginny said.  
  
So, they continued going through the forest. There was nothing in sight, just the tall trees, and some plants. There were no sounds or animals to be found. Not even werewolves, which was common to see if anybody had gone into the forest.  
  
"It's awfully quiet around here now.", Draco said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, it's past midnight. Of course it's bound to be quiet! But then again, I've never been into the forest before. You have right?", Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I have. There were werewolves howling at the moon, and noises around. We saw some creatures around. It was..scary.", Draco replied to Ginny's question.  
  
"Well, maybe it was like that just on that particular day.", Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe..", Draco said.  
  
They continued to walk. There was nothing so far. Maybe it was good, or bad, but they weren't harmed. Suddenly, a sound came. It sounded like the wind, but it sounded like someone screaming. They couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man.  
  
"Do you hear that?", Draco asked.  
  
"You mean the screaming?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can't tell whether it sounds like a man or woman.", Draco said.  
  
"Maybe, it's just the wind.", Ginny said.  
  
"I doubt the wind can sound that loud, and angry at the same time.", Draco said.  
  
"Maybe it can, but I doubt it also.", Ginny said.  
  
"Let's just keep on walking. Maybe someone needs help.", Draco said.  
  
"You would help them?", Ginny asked.  
  
"When one is in need, you need to help of course.", Draco replied.  
  
"Good thinking. I like your thinking. Let's walk towards the sound.", Ginny said as she smiled back at Draco, but Draco couldn't see her face since he was walking behind her.  
  
Ginny turned around to face Draco. Draco's face turned pale as he saw Ginny.  
  
"Draco..What's wrong?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Your face..", Draco said nervously.  
  
"What about my face?!", Ginny said angrily.  
  
"You're bleeding.", Draco said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but I am certainly not!", Ginny shouted.  
  
"Y-Y-yes you are..You're face is bleeding-badly.", Draco said.  
  
Ginny touched her face with her hand. It felt like blood. Smelt like blood. It looked like blood.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Draco walked towards Ginny, and hugged her to try and calm her down.  
  
"How did this happen?! I didn't..I didn't even fall down..or get hurt..or anything!", Ginny shouted.  
  
"I know. I know..", Draco said as he patted her back while hugging her.  
  
They sat down and laid back together for a while. Then, the sound of footsteps came.  
  
"Who's there?!", Draco shouted while he asked.  
  
The sound of footsteps came closer, but nobody answered.  
  
"Who's there?! I demand you to tell me who you are!", Draco shouted while holding Ginny tightly.  
  
"Ahhh..long time no see...", said a voice.  
  
"Th-that voice sounds familiar, but I can't draw it out who it is from my memory.", Ginny said.  
  
"Of course..you know me Ginny. You know me, very well. You helped me once remember?", the voice said again asking Ginny.  
  
"I demand you to show yourself!", Draco shouted.  
  
"Ahh..Draco. I know your father..I know your father very well.", the voice said again.  
  
The voice sounded mature, but it also sounded like a young adult.  
  
"No, you don't! I demand to show yourself!", Draco demanded again.  
  
"Very well..but you've been warned.", the voice replied.  
  
Suddenly, the footsteps kept on coming closer.  
  
"D-D-Draco..I feel weak.", Ginny said as she drew out her wand.  
  
"I know..Let's just see who it is first, and then you could have gotten it out later..", Draco said holding Ginny tightly for her protection.  
  
The footsteps came closer, and closer. The young adult was seen....  
  
Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter. Hope you all like it. I think there are only 2 more chapters more to type, and then I will be done with this story. Again, check out my other fan fic., The Battle Royale of Hogwarts, which will soon be a Draco/Ginny fan fic. The 1st chapter is only up, but the 2nd chapter will be up as soon as I finish typing it. For those of you who know what Battle Royale is, I changed it around, and not everything will be exactly the same in the upcoming chapters. Okies. So go check that out, and review. 


	9. Stranger In The Shadows

Author's Notes: Yeah...another chapter. xDD I was bored again, so yeah. To tell you the truth, I had never ever planned this story to go in this direction, seriously. When I just type along, I just think of things for the next chapter. I guess people can kind of tell. xD Heh..I'm not good at romance, but I tried. XD Hopefully, I didn't kill the D/G ship. Oo Well, back to the story. Draco and Ginny just went into the forest, and somebody has come. They don't know who the person is, but you'll find out in this chapter. By the way, to know what's going on you need to read the 3 other chapters!  
  
Chapter 9: Stranger In The Shadows  
  
The young adult was a bit tall. It was a young man. He looked a little older then them, but he had their uniform on. Draco guessed he was a Slytherin, since he wore a green tie, and he had the badge on, but he had never seen him around before.  
  
"I asked you many times, and I'll ask you once more until you tell me. Who are you?!", Draco shouted.  
  
"Hmmm..You don't recognize me?", the young man asked.  
  
"No, I don't.", Draco replied.  
  
"Such a pity for Ginny. ", the young man said pointing to Ginny.  
  
Draco looked back at Ginny. She was unconscious, and the crimson red blood was all over her face. Her eyes were closed, but her wand was still in her hand.  
  
"Ginny!", Draco shouted as he shook Ginny to make sure she was alive and well. "Ginny!", Draco continued shouting.  
  
He looked back at the young man. His eyes narrowed, and he stared at him coldly.  
  
"You did this, didn't you? You know about this? You know?", Draco asked.  
  
"Yes..yes, and yes.", the man answered.  
  
"I want to know. Who the hell are you?!", Draco asked angrily.  
  
"Me?", the man said while laughing. "Such a shame you don't know. I'm Tom.", the young man said.  
  
"Tom who? I demand you to say your full name!", Draco shouted.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle", he answered.  
  
"You're..you're him...I thought Potter got rid of you.", Draco said.  
  
"I'm back, and revived.", Tom answered.  
  
"What did you do to Ginny?! I never saw you!", Draco shouted.  
  
"Ahh..but a simple, one touch can do the trick. One touch lasts forever.", he answered.  
  
He walked around them, and stared at Draco.  
  
"You see..I put a spell on Ginny when..she opened up the Chamber for me a little while ago. And you see, that spell. That spell would make her die slowly. So slow, that she wouldn't even realize it. First, she bleeds in the inside, and then she bleeds on the outside. She would bleed so badly, that she wouldn't be able to stop it. Nobody ever can. I knew right from the beginning. I planned it out perfectly. Potter wouldn't be with her, and that he wouldn't stand in my way this time. I made her fall in love with you, and I also made you fall in love with her. She ruined me the first time she helped me. I wanted revenge. I wanted to pay back. This was perfect. I knew it from the first time. A painful, slow death was the best idea, and nobody would even realize it until now.", Tom explained.  
  
"You...I HATE YOU!", Draco shouted.  
  
"But now you're the only person who is standing in my way. I'm warning you. Go, run away, before you get killed too!", Tom shouted.  
  
"Never!", Draco yelled back.  
  
"Fine then. So be it, but you've been warned!", Tom yelled.  
  
Draco ran, and held up Ginny as he ran away. Tom ran to catch Draco from behind.  
  
"I'm going to get you!", Tom shouted.  
  
It felt hard for Draco to run, because of all the trees and plants in his way, and he was carrying Ginny also. Before he knew it, Tom caught up with them, but instead of bashing them. He got hold of Ginny's wand.  
  
"Any last words to say?", Tom asked as he smirked.  
  
"Yes! I love Ginny from the bottom of my heart. Although maybe I don't have a heart, I still love her!", he shouted.  
  
"Mhmm..sure you do.", Tom laughed.  
  
"I do..I really do, and if I could. I would die for her!", Draco shouted.  
  
"Very well then.", he said while laughing.  
  
"Come on..Do the best you've got!", Draco shouted.  
  
"No. I'd like to have a little fun. Stupefy!", he shouted.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, and nothing came out of the wand.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy dammit! Stupefy! Come on!", Tom shouted.'  
  
Draco opened his eyes. Was this a miracle?, he thought. If it was though, they would be out of here, and Riddle would be gone.  
  
Suddenly, the wand flew away out of Tom's hand, and in the air it was glowing. It floated into Draco's hand.  
  
"What?! What is the meaning of this?!", Tom shouted.  
  
"It's my turn to have fun. This is for harming Ginny! Stupefy!", Draco shouted.  
  
Tom couldn't block the spell so, he went and crashed into a tree.  
  
"This is also for Ginny! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", Draco shouted.  
  
Tom tried to block the spell, but somehow it managed to go through, and hit him again. It was so strong, he became unconscious and fell to the ground. Soon, his soul had went into the air.  
  
"I'll come back soon! One day! I'll get revenge on you too!", Tom, as his soul, shouted.  
  
Draco watched as his soul went up, and he decided that Ginny and him should go back to Hogwarts. He carried her back up again. He looked upon her face, and saw that the blood was gone, but she was still not awake. So, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"W-w..wha..?", Ginny said as she awoke.  
  
"You don't need to worry about a thing. We're going back to Hogwarts, and taking you to the hospital.", Draco said.  
  
"N-n-no!", Ginny shouted.  
  
"You'll get more better there.", he said.  
  
"Stay with me then!", Ginny said as he grasped his clothing and kissed him.  
  
"Fine, I will.", Draco said as he smiled.  
  
"But..what about..What if we get in trouble?!", Ginny asked.  
  
"So, what if we do? What if you were in danger, and what if you got saved?", he asked jokingly.  
  
"Saved..but what if we get caught when we go back?", she asked.  
  
"Then we'll tell them the truth.", he replied.  
  
"All right...and Draco I really..I really do love you so much.", Ginny said.  
  
As they got closer, and closer to Hogwarts, Ginny's heart was pumping more. What will her brother, Harry, and Hermione say and will she get in trouble with them? More importantly, will they accept Draco and Ginny as a couple now? Will Draco and Ginny get expelled from Hogwarts? There were so many questions unanswered. They just needed to find out when they got to Hogwarts.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you all had. Looks like the next chapter will be the last one for this story ::hears everybody aww:: , but yeah..like I said there's another Ginny/Draco fan fic. I'm typing, called The Battle Royale of Hogwarts, well at least in the upcoming chapters it will be a Ginny/Draco fan fic. So far the first chapter is only up, but check that out. I'd never knew this chapter would turn out this way. This is my favorite chapter of this story, and I hope you all liked it also. 


End file.
